Two types of hardwood floors are in general use. One is assembled of many individual floor boards laid side by side and individually nailed or glued to a subfloor. The floor boards are placed so that abutting ends of individual boards are randomly arrayed throughout the floor area, rather than aligned. This type of hardwood floor is in widespread use. It is a desirable floor, but its installation is relatively labor intensive.
The other type is a tiled floor, an assembly of square or rectangular slatted floor tiles, each tile consisting of a number of slats glued together or locked to each other by a keying arrangement. This floor is assembled square by square, and the result it a discernible pattern of square or rectangular tiles. Floor tiles are manufactured by mechanized processes, and their installation is less labor intensive than that of individual floor boards.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system of floor or surface tiles with the aesthetic appearance of randomly positioned slat ends;
Another object is to provide a system of tiles with interengaging slats for improved structural strength and integrity.
Another object is a system of tiles which provides positive assurance of tile alignment and it therefore assembled with relative ease and economy.
Another object is a system of tiles which is assembled with less labor per unit area than required by the individual floor boards of the prior art.